Signs To Show You're Living In Denial
by Shefali12
Summary: Dorcas and Hestia, caring dorm mates and exasperated friends, decide to make Lily a list to show the redhead and have her admit she has been in denial, having adamantly been refusing to disclose her feelings concerning James, her fellow Head Boy.


**Disclaimer:- I own zilch**

* * *

Signs to show you're living in denial - a list for Lily Evans, compiled by Dorcas Meadowes and Hestia Price (with added commentary)

Dorcas twirled the quil in her fingers, ignoring yet another warning from Hestia.

"Lily's going to be mad when she sees this," Hestia said for the thousandth time that evening.

"Oh hush! She always gets mad if anything has the slightest connection to Potter. You'd think by now she's admit it…at least to herself if not us," Dorcas grumbled, biting her lip as she thought.

They sat at the only table in their dormitory, a piece of parchment lying in between them.

With a smile pulling at her lips, Dorcas began scribbling on the parchment with Hestia watching on in weariness and mostly, curiosity.

**You know you're in denial when:- **

**1. The boy you fancy asks you for a spare quil and you spend half a minute trying to comprehend the question because you were too caught up in his smile. **

**(Honestly, Lily! Get a grip!)**

Hestia cocked her head as Dorcas finished writing. Dorcas paused for a second before noting down a second point, prompted by Hestia and putting the quil down.

**2. When aforementioned boy laughs loudly, albeit brilliantly, at breakfast over something his mates said and you blush uncontrollably, unable to chew your food. **

**(Really, Lils? Is that not obvious enough of a hint for you)**

Dorcas raised an eyebrow before wordlessly picking up the quil and jotting down another point.

**3. If said boy invites you to a Quidditch match and you spend hours wondering whether it was a subtle invitation for a possible date in the future. **

**(Over-analyzing situations like these is another sign that you fancy the boy, Lily. Who do you think you're kidding, Red?)**

And with that, it was Hestia's turn. She took the parchment and began writing.

**4. You clearly like the boy if you imagine fifty conversations in your head with him, hoping just one would pan out. **

Hestia handed the quil and parchment back to her dorm mate. Alternating among them, they finished the list.

**5. If you're doodling his name in neat little snitches on the margins of your textbooks, even if it's subconsciously, it's probably because you like the bloke. **

**(Those were wonderfully drawn snitches, by the way. But yeah, this should make it pretty obvious for you and if you still deny it, then…)**

**6. Being too interested in said boy's love life. **

**7. Hoping Melissa Mars gets the flu and passes on her date with James. Not wanting him to date other girls is a blatant sign that you like him. **

**(Don't give yourself too much grief for wishing so, Red. We've all been there and I've prayed for worse)**

**8. Keeping an assignment you co-authored, under the pretense that it may be handy in the future, is just a sad excuse for wanting to keep something he gave you, or in this case, exhibits his participation in an activity with you.**

**( We know you can anticipate when a professor might ask you to read up on an assignment, Lily. But really? Do you need to know the eating habits of the flobberworm? Again, pathetic, Lily)**

"Merlin, we're making her sound desperate," Hestia remarked. "We're grossly exaggerating some of the points)

"I think months of being in denial will do that to a girl," Dorcas mumbled in response.

**9. Waking up early to have breakfast with said bloke, especially when you hate waking up early, is a clear indication that you like him more than as just a friend. **

**(Lil, I think it's sweet you two have breakfast so often. Enjoying his company is not a bad thing)**

**10. Lastly, and most importantly, adamantly refusing to admit the above while profusely defending the so called 'platonic relationship' you both share, is also another hint. **

**(Really, Red. He loves spending time with you just as much as you do with him. But no one, and I mean no one, defends their 'platonic' relationship with a bloke quite as adamantly and ridiculously as you do unless there are deeper feelings buried behind those protests. Take a long hard look at this and admit we're right. Give in to us. Join the dark side)**

"Why would you write that?" Hestia asked, puzzled.

"I may have gotten carried away," said Dorcas, scratching her temple with her index finger. "I'll cancel it."

"Better?" Dorcas inquired, admiring her list as she read it over.

"Much," Hestia nodded. "Did we make her sound like too much of a ditz?"

"I reckon so. Eh, but she knows we were exaggerating a bit. I know she didn't stop chewing because she was incapable of doing so. I know she had stopped for a moment to look at the ruckus. Also, the assignment bit might be a bit of an overkill. What do you think?"

"Perhaps. She only told us once when she had just received it that she would keep it in her trunk. It hasn't come up since," Hestia mumbled.  
"She's not going to be happy when she sees this."

And as predicted, the redheaded prefect was certainly displeased. She made a real show of burning the list in the fireplace in the Common Room.

However, she did finally acknowledge it aloud.

All in all, their mission was successful.


End file.
